


Remember

by QueenOfPurgatory



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Quote, M/M, Thomas is also uncertain, Thomas is confused, Unrequited Love, says Thomas, slight angst, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPurgatory/pseuds/QueenOfPurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I don't see you on the other side," he said in a sappy voice, "remember that I love you."</p>
<p>Thomas wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This quote is just yes for us ThoMinho fans. Couldn't resist making a fanfiction.

> **"If I don't see you on the other side," he said in a sappy voice, "remember that I love you."**

 

Thomas could only roll his eyes as he heard Minho snicker and step inside, the doors closing behind him.

But really, Thomas wonders.

He wishes Minho really meant that.

He wonders why Minho teases him like that.

Why does Minho not know what he is doing to Thomas?

Why can't Minho just notice his feelings?

Does he not know how frustrating Thomas is feeling right now?

How badly he wants to feel those Asian lips on his?

Minho even had a serious expression on his face, like he really _does_ mean it.

But no.

Thomas knows the truth.

The painful truth.

The moment Thomas confesses, he knows Minho will reject him. Maybe even feel disgusted and avoid Thomas.

He can never cope with that.

He'd rather be eaten by some Cranks before that.

He'd rather see Minho's smile from afar than never seeing it at all.

These thoughts cloud Thomas's mind as he heard his name being called by the bored announcer and Thomas steps inside the same contraption his unrequited crush was before.


End file.
